Nana Hyūga
}} Nana Hyūga (日向 奈奈, Hyūga Nana), more commonly known as just Nana (奈奈, Nana), is a additional -level member of , resulting from her clan's insecurity about her joining another team, and and were quite persistant on her joining the team, and thus allowed her to join 's team. It was later revealed that they were so peristant because of the similarities between her and , in terms of both personality and abilities. She is currently an active participant in the , as a member of the , along-side team-mates and . History Nana was born into the main branch of the Hyūga clan, coming after . Throughout their childhoods, Nana and Hinata were as close as sisters and often cheered each other up. She even attempted to defend Hinata when she was approached by the bullies that later beat up, something that also resulted in her own beating. Nana's friendship with Hinata survived Hinata's deeming of a failure and the eventual deeming of Nana as a failure as well. Nana was supposedly deemed a failure because of her struggle to mantain the activation of the Byakugan, but it was later revealed that her father disliked the competition she presented to , whom was the heir at the time, and that he didn't want getting angry because of Nana's skill, compared to Hanabi's. By the time that Nana had graduated the Academy and become a member of , Nana's father had developed a loathing for her abilities, now believing that might remove them from the clan, should he find out about her abilities. However, her father believed that with her kind and sweet personality, she'd never have to fight, especially with the Byakugan. Within about a year of being a member of , Nana's abilities were discovered by , whom had been told she had no skill in using the Byakugan whatsoever. Kurenai began training Nana in using genjutsu and ninjutsu instead, saying that she would only need to use her Byakugan if she felt she needed to, and this would only be to protect someone she loved. Personality Nana is an oddly submissive, kind, and soft-spoken girl with high-society manners, as she, similarly to , always uses appropriate name suffixes for persons, ranging from ''-kun'' at the end of Kiba or Shino's name to ''-sensei'' at the end of Kurenai's name. She is considerably meek, as she is easily used by others, something Kurenai has noted to make angry. Despite this, she mantains a sweet, and trusting personality that welcomes everyone, even her enemies. She is also quite frail, hating violence and arguments, another trait she shares with , but this may sprout from her hate for the way the main branch of her clan acts. She is substantially sympathetic, highly capable of identifying with those whom have been harmed by their family, which may be how she connects with Hinata. Despite her shyness, she can be fierce and determined in battle and even more so when her teammates are put into danger, something that often overpowers her fear towards death. Nana gets along well with her teammates and has even developed a deep love for , whom she appears to be extremely willing to put her life on the line for. has shown a genuine concern for her well-being, going as far to inform her of her opponent's strength in the Chūnin Exams, though his concern and confidence in her are typically kept quiet. Nana is closest with though, namely because of Kurenai teaching Nana ninjutsu and genjutsu, in order to help her improve. Kurenai also appears to understand Nana's struggle with her feelings towards both her father and , coaching her the best she can and always offering to give her advice. became Nana's love interest when she became a member of , perhaps because of the warm welcome she recieved from him or because of how he made her feel as though she fit in. He also appeared to constantly invite her out to Ichiraku's, which eventually developed into an almost-daily activity for the two. In Part ll, they are revealed to be dating, and it is mentioned that Nana confessed to about a year after Naruto left, in which makes a comment about Naruto holding off his life when he's around. Appearance Nana is a rather-short, yet fair young woman with long black hair and usually dark blue eyes. Though a Hyūga, Nana has some shame towards her clan and uses a Transformation Technique to cover up the signature lavender eyes of her clan, instead having dark blue eyes. She has fair skin, and a feminine figure. In Part l, Nana typically wore a full fishnet outfit, with a black Shinobi tank-top and matching pants. She also wore the typical sandals and forehead protector, wearing the latter as a hair-tie. When casual, she didn't wear her forehead protector or her shinobi sandals, replacing the sandals with a pair of simplified sandals and wearing her hair long. In Part ll, Nana's appearance has changed somewhat. She has longer hair and her eyes are significantly darker. She wears her hair long, and her skin has become more tan, yet remains quite fair. Her outfit has changed to half-fishnet body suit, where the fishnet eliminates at her thighs, similarly to Saya, and she wears loose-fitting pants. Her forehead protector is now worn around her neck, or around her right wrist, and her shinobi sandals are a dark black. Plot Introduction Arc Hana was first seen along with the graduating class, including Hinata. She hoped that her father would be at the graduating ceremony, so that she could tell him she had graduated, but much to her disappointment, he wasn't. Chūnin Exam Arc When the Chūnin Exams began, Hana entered in hopes of proving to her father that she was a good ninja. During the first test, she was one of the few to realize that the actual goal of the first test was to cheat without getting caught, similarly to a ninja gathering information without getting caught and successfully did so, by using 's hidden mirrors to gather the answers, without knowing. She was then passed by the proctor, , along-with everyone else who answered the tenth question. In the second part of the exam, during the Forest of Death, she and her team-mates quickly managed to get their scroll, becoming one of the first genin teams to do so in that exam. When Kiba and Akamaru smelled a second target, they witnessed the Sand Siblings' confrontation with a team of Ame genin. After Gaara killed the Amegakure genin, they hid behind a bush, hoping not to be caught and killed. Nana was matched up against Kei in the eleventh match of the preliminaries. Nana, because of her low self-confidence, didn't believe she could beat Kei since she couldn't even beat one of her teammates while practicing, and also because of the fact that Kei was a member of the , even more so being the "princess" of the Suishōgakure's Yuki Clan. However, Kei spoke up, telling her that she would let Nana attack first and even that she wouldn't use her Ice Release. Nana refused to attack her, though, saying that it was unfair if she made her hold back. Kei noted that she was quite kind, though she was right, and then precedes to encourage her to attack. While Nana seems surprised by this, she focuses on using her Byakugan, saying that she was sorry but she just didn't have time to waste. Kei watches as she activates her Byakugan, and gets into her stance, saying that it was a surprise to her that Nana was a member of the Hyūga Clan, and Nana agrees that it was to her too. The two battle for a short while, with Kei easily dodging her attacks, before suddenly Nana lands a hit on Kei, on the left side of her rib-cage. Kei seems surprised by this, but nevertheless quickly grabs Nana's hands as she goes in for another attack. Kei began breathing heavily, and obviously struggling to breath. Nana states that she'd have never expected for the force and energy of the hit to begin effecting her so soon. She then explains that she hit her rib-cage, but was able to send some chakra as she did so to hit her lung, and that while the hit isn't fatal, its enough to at least knock out even a Kage. Kei then collapses, going unconscious as Nana explained and Nana is deemed the winner. Though her teammates seem reasonably surprised by her capabilities, they nevertheless cheer for her. A month later, Nana can be seen at the Finals with Kiba and Hinata, supposedly being her caretaker, and watched the match between between Naruto and Neji. Shortly after Kabuto healed Hinata when she began coughing up blood, he rendered both her and unconscious, leaving the both of them unable to assist their fellow ninja during the invasion. Invasion of Konoha Arc Nana can be seen at the 's funeral, mourning his death. Sasuke Retrieval Arc Nana was seen when the group was gathered at the Konoha gates, comforting after she started crying and wishing good luck on . She was later seen visiting and with , and saying that she would help take care of Akamaru. Later, after the mission was completed, she visited Kiba when he was in the hospital. Abilities Relationships Trivia *Nana is named after Nana from Peter Pan *Nana's favorite meals are dango and ramen, while her least favorite is miso soup *Nana's hobby is spending time with or walking *Nana collects roses and marigolds Quotes (To Saya) "Life is just too short to hold grudges, and even then, '''they' wouldn't like it if you held it against her; she was protecting her master right? Would you hold it against me if I protected Kiba?"'' (To her father) "My team makes me feel at home, like you never have." Category:Hyuga Clan Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:Articles Undergoing Construction Category:Chunin Category:Fanon Characters Category:Female Category:Characters who's gender is female Category:Kinoichi